familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep Theme background Hi Buckimion. I saw you did the theme here... I've been playing around a bit and wondered what you felt about a new background? I've put one on the Community Test wiki, what do you think? -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:01, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Grande13 gave me a thumbs up to change the look a bit. We'll take it. --Buckimion 17:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yay! Changed it over :) I also removed the image on your page here - as it was breaking with the new image. Hope that's OK! -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I may have to clear my cache as I'm only getting a pale blue background but I'll figure it out. --Buckimion 01:18, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm getting the same--Jack's Posse Fic 01:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) We'll see what happens overnight. --Buckimion 01:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Trivia on Cleveland Wiki Would a mention of the intern mistake about Kevin Garnett being the voice of Jerome be notable on his Cleveland Show Wiki page? Keep in mind that the episode focused on finding a successor to Cleveland in the group of pals--Jack's Posse Fic 18:14, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I would consider that an episode note but would stop there. --Buckimion 18:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Cutaway gags Hey, I edit on other Wikis like the Total Drama and I am going to upload some pictures for the cutaway gag page. There's only one problem, the ones from the first 3 seasons are locked. -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 22:36, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Those all already have pictures and are in order by episode. Until I can get around to completing future seasons, they remain locked so no one can interfere with them. Any on the main page that do not already have pictures or even a gag submitted are open for editing. --Buckimion 22:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty then. I'll try to help. I already completed the Thin White Line (I believe). -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 23:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'll verify it later and if done I'll move it to the completed section. --Buckimion 23:43, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Babs ﻿Did you ever watch Wasted Talent? Lois mentioned Babs! "Peter, I stayed at my mother's that night." The objection was to specifying younger appearances, on top of one that was incorrect. Babs was shown young in the photo but her current age when Lois sneaks into the house. --Buckimion 04:04, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Ooh, I keep forgetting about that scene. Well, most characters only have one appearance and some people should remember that if they saw the category that said so. From the Family Guy Wiki: Editing Policy: Do not create new categories without prior approval. We don't need a category for Left Handed Dentists. As I mentioned, categories are designed to be simple and easy to remember. Backtracking over several thousand entries to pick out MORE than 1000 is a pain in the ass I don't need. Too much clutter only leads to a half-assed job. --Buckimion 04:36, February 11, 2011 (UTC)